


Ingenstans, Någonstans

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Dimension Travel, End of the World, Gen, Memory Loss, No Romance, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vår huvudperson vaknar upp på en gata, och inser att hen inte minns någonting. Inga människor eller tecken på liv kunde man hitta runt omkring. Någonstans, mitt i ingenstans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Korta kapitel.

Jag hade varit vaken i några minuter när jag öppnade ögonen. Dagsljuset bländade mig. Mina andetag var hackiga och sträva, halsen torr som öknen. Antagligen hade jag inte druckit på länge. Med en djup suck stängde jag ögonen igen och försökte vände på mig där jag låg, men släppte bara ut ett tyst stön när smärta tog emot. Vad i hela friden..

 

Det var onaturligt tyst omkring mig. Sakta men säkert återvände mitt grepp om verkligheten. Smärtan förblev. Jag reste mig upp från marken, men föll snabbt ner igen när huvudvärken slog till. Den gick snart över, och till slut kunde jag stå upp normalt. Känslan av att världen vinglade runt vägrade dock lämna mig. Mina händer var täckta av blod, insåg jag när jag höjde dem. Vad hade hänt mig? Var är jag? Vem är 'jag’?

 

Frågorna snurrade runt i huvudet och gjorde mig yr. Jag var helt ensam, utan namn eller minnen. Utan identitet.  
Några få tårar rann nerför mina kinder och utan att jag märkt något hade jag börjat gråta, antagligen över smärtan som jag insett kom från ett sår på höften. Det var nog därifrån blodet kom, också. Som tur var hade det börjat läka, men jag hjälpte inte riktigt till genom att vrida på mig så mycket. Hastigt torkade jag bort dem, det var inte bra att slösa bort den vätskan som fortfarande fanns kvar i kroppen.

 

På ryggen hade jag en liten väska. Den var tom, förutom en mobil vars batteri tagit slut och en laddare, som jag antog hörde till telefonen. I fickorna på de upprivna jeans jag bar fanns ingenting, inte heller i jackfickorna.

 

Magen skrek efter något att äta när jag vände uppmärksamheten mot omgivningen. Stället såg inte särskilt bra ut, som om en orkan svept förbi, och förstört allt i vägen. Trottoaren var sprucken, gräset var högt. Själv stod jag mitt på en gata, bland grus och gropar. Det såg inte ut som om någon satt en fot i staden på många veckor, eller år. Var detta mitt hem? Jag kände inte igen mig, men som sagt kände jag inte ens mig själv vid tillfället.

 

Solen stod högt på himmelen, och det skulle inte bli mörkt på en bra stund sedan det verkade vara sommar. Asfalten var varm, och jag svettades där jag stod med en ganska tjock jacka på. Jag krängde mig av den så fort jag kunde. Det kanske fanns en namnlapp inuti?

 

Efter en stund insåg jag att inga av mina kläder hade några slags lappar alls i dem. De var alla avklippta. Hade jag gjort detta själv? I så fall, varför?

 

Jag bestämde mig för att försöka hitta vatten, både för att dricka och att tvätta såret på höften och händerna. Blodet hade torkat för länge sedan, men jag hatade att känna mig smutsig. Det slog mig att såret var väldigt litet. Hur hade mina händer kunnat bli så blodiga? Om jag kände mig otrygg innan, kunde det inte jämföras med just nu.

 

Kunskap är något alla människor söker, det visste jag, men något jag inte visste var hur skrämmande det var att inte veta någonting alls. Som om man blivit helt raderad ur världen.  
Dessa tankar fick mig att rysa. I ett försök att tänka på något annat, styrde jag stegen mot ett hus i närheten.

 

Dörren var öppen, av någon anledning. Det var egentligen inte så förvånande, då husets fönster inte var i.. bästa skick, så att säga. Tyst smög jag in. När jag tänker efter behövde jag inte smyga, jag var ju ändå ensam. Än igen suckade jag för mig själv. Ensam, helt ensam. Ingenstans.

 

Det första rummet var bara en hall. Inga kläder hängde på väggarna, och inga skor låg på golvet. Förutom mina, såklart. Även fast ägarna tycktes ha lämnat länge sedan, var det väldigt rent. Jag lämnade fort rummet med en grimas, kusligt.

 

Köket såg modernt ut, till skillnad från hallen. Det allra första jag såg var en målning. Bilden föreställde det huset jag just nu var inuti. Lite konstigt att måla en bild av sitt hus och hänga upp på väggen, men.. En liten anteckning i en kant på tavlan stal min uppmärksamhet.

 

Jag lutade mig framåt för att läsa. Mölnlycke, 2014. Mölnlycke låg strax utanför Göteborg, det visste jag. En familjemedlem bodde där.. om jag bara kunde minnas vem. Kanske var det där jag befann mig? Varför annars skulle man skriva upp det? Och 2014, det måste varit året bilden togs. Ramen såg ganska gammal ut, så det kan inte vara nyligen.

 

Hur som helst var jag inte längre 'ingenstans', utan någonstans.


	2. Chapter 2

Glaset slapp ur mitt grepp, och innan jag hann reagera nådde det höga ljudet av porslin som gick i tusen delar mina öron. Utan att tänka tog jag ett hastigt steg bakåt, för att inte råka trampa på någon av de vassa delarna som lätt skulle kunna tränga sig in i skinnet på mina lättklädda fötter. Det lilla pipet som slapp ur min mun lät nästan omänskligt. Pinsamt.

Att vattenledningarna fortfarande fungerade var ett mirakel, i en stad som denna. Nu var jag i alla fall inte törstig längre. Jag log lite för mig själv, utan anledning. Mat fanns det däremot inte ett spår av. Efter att ha öppnat de många skåp i köket flera gånger gav jag upp, och nöjde mig med ett glas vatten. Tyvärr insåg jag lite för sent att jag skulle kommit sist i världmästerskapet i att  _inte_  tappa saker, om det nu fanns ett (antagligen inte). Fast, det kan ha och göra med att jag skakade utav kyla.

Tyst muttrade jag ett förlåt, bara för att vara artig, och bestämde mig att det skulle ta för mycket tid att sopa upp porslinet, vilket nog inte var lika artigt. På väg ut råkade jag slå till strömbrytaren. Jag brydde mig inte så mycket, men när ljus lyste upp rummet snubblade jag bakåt i shock. Strömmen fungerade? Detta betydde att jag kunde ladda mobiltelefonen jag funnit, och förhoppningsvis få reda på vilket datum det var. Snabbt letade jag upp närmsta eluttag, och krängde av mig ryggsäcken. Jag sjönk ner på knä, och bad tyst om att det skulle fungera efter att jag tryckt in sladden.

En vag känsla av lättnad fyllde mig, när efter några minuter telefonen sattes på. Då insåg jag äntligen att jag inte hade en aning om vad SIM-koden var, så jag kunde varken ringa någon eller använda internet. Jag suckade djupt, detta gjorde ju inte någon stor nytta. Det var tjugoförsta augusti år 2019, stod det, och klockan var 14:37.

Jag lät en till suck slippa ur mig, innan jag reste mig upp och lämnade mobilen på golvet. Vad fanns det mer att göra här? Huset kunde jag inte vänta tills jag fick ta mig ut ur. De sönderslagna fönstrena och den flickrande lampan i taket fick mig inte att känna mig särskilt trygg. Den hungern jag försökt ignorera kom sakta tillbaka. Magen kurrade högt, och jag grimaserade för mig själv innan jag en sista gång öppnade skåpsluckorna, bara för att vara säker på att jag inte missat något. Det hade jag inte.

 

Till slut fick jag nog utav huset. Jag slängde i telefonen och laddaren i ryggsäcken igen, innan jag tog ett till glas vatten. Detta glas tog jag också med mig, det skulle kanske vara bra att ha. På vägen ut kunde jag inte förbise rivmärkena på de gamla blomtapeterna. Märkena fick mig inte att känna mig mycket bättre.

I hallen skyndade jag mig med att ta på mig skorna, och bokstavligt talat slängde mig ut. Jag visste inte varför jag helt plötsligt fått känslan av att jag inte kunde stanna i huset åtminstone över en natt, men just då brydde jag mig inte. Solen var varm mot huden, omöjligt varm med tanke på hur kallt det varit inomhus. Jag bestämde mig för att sluta tänka på huset, tapeterna och strömmen som av någon anledning fortfarande var påslagen, och bara fokusera på vart jag borde gå härnäst. 

 

Ett svårt val, i en stad jag inte kände.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innan ni öppnar munnen, ja, denna bok är overklig. Jag skulle kunna kalla den en fantasy-bok, till och med. Den utspelar sig inte i våran värld.
> 
> (Höll nyss på att spoila lite saker, oh no)

**Author's Note:**

> Känner att berättelsen går lite snabbt, men vad kan man göra.


End file.
